harapan lirih
by Chocochino
Summary: Mereka membisikkan harapan mereka untuk satu sama lain di berbagai tempat; kepada surya, kepada bintang, dan kepada dewa-dewi yang memberkati mereka dengan kebahagiaan. [30 canon/AR/AU/crossover ShinAya drabbles for P-FFC 30 Wishes. Detailed content please track Tumblr tag " harapan-lirih ".]


**harapan lirih  
**_Kagerou Project owned by Jin_  
_A canonical alternate reality by leevee_  
_The author does not take any financial profit from this story_

**P.S:** Nomor #14 dan #22 adalah _fictogeminio_, Anda bisa membaca ulang cerita tersebut dari paragraf terakhir ke paragraf awal.

Cerita ini telah dipublikasikan di AO3 dengan _story_ ID 1879251 dengan konsep _multichapter_ dari tanggal 1 Juli 2014 s.d. 30 Juli 2014.

* * *

.

**#1 know more about you**

Sepulangnya dari sekolah di hari pertama ia berbicara dengan Kisaragi Shintarou, Ayano memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat perkembangan nilai rapornya semester lalu yang dihiasi oleh tinta merah.

Mungkinkah nilai-nilai jelek ini ada supaya ia bisa berdekatan dengan pemuda itu? Pemuda yang terlihat begitu sendirian, depresi, seakan-akan dunia ini beserta dirinya tidak memiliki nilai apa-apa untuk diperjuangkan. Seakan-akan ia siap mati kapan saja. Ayano ingin semua orang dapat berbahagia dan menemukan arti dalam hidup ini, termasuk Shintarou.

Mungkin, mendekati Shintarou tidak akan hanya membantu meningkatkan nilainya, namun juga menyelamatkan dia dari masa depan yang suram. Mungkin, bersama-sama, mereka akan ...

_(Shintarou-kun, aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam.)_

* * *

.

**#2 safe trip**

"Laptop?"

"Sudah."

"Kaus 12 potong?"

"Sudah. Dan itu banyak sekali, Ayano, kalau nanti koperku keberatan bagaimana?"

"Makanya aku menyuruh Shintarou-kun pergi ke _gym_ dari kemarin-kemarin, supaya kamu kuat mengangkatnya. Celana panjang 12 potong?"

"Suuudaaah. Dan pakaian dalam, peralatan mandi, dokumen-dokumen penting, dua buku partitur kosong, alat tulis lengkap ... aku sudah memasukkan semua dalam daftar, tenang saja."

"Tapi kalau ada yang tertinggal, bagaimana? Kau tidak akan pulang selama 5 hari! Dalam 5 hari, segala sesuatu bisa terjadi, tahu!"

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti, Ayano. Sudahlah, aku kan hanya pergi lembur di kantor untuk mempersiapkan semua urusan. Kita masih bisa _video call_ kalau kangen dan aku akan pulang langsung ke rumah kalau ada yang ketinggalan. Oke?"

"Oke. Hati-hati di sana, Shintarou-kun."

_(Shintarou-kun, aku harap kau kembali dengan selamat.)_

_(aku harap kau menungguku dengan selamat, pula, Ayano.)_

* * *

.

**#3 soundless sleep**

Malam 15 Agustus itu, Shintarou berhasil membawa Ayano kembali ke dunia abu-abunya.

Seketika itu juga, mentari kembali menyinari sekelilingnya yang tadinya berwarna monokrom, lalu keindahannya menarik pemuda itu ke dalam lautan ekstasi bernama cinta. Lihatlah, dia yang mengalahkan semua itu sebagai fokus perhatian telah berpulang; syal merah menari diterpa angin dan seulas senyum menghidupkan detak jantung yang lama mati.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok, Shintarou-kun."

"Sampai besok juga, Ayano."

Mereka telah menyelesaikan semuanya, dan Shintarou memutuskan untuk menjadi pria jantan dengan mengantar Ayano pulang sebelum kembali ke rumahnya sendiri. Kini, ia menantikan hari esok dengan ceria, sementara kantuk memekarkan bunga-bunga mimpi yang menenangkan. Komputernya terlupakan hari itu-ah, mungkin ia bisa mengajak Ayano pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan besok untuk (benar-benar) membeli papan ketik baru, lalu mereka bisa bermain bersama di taman bermain yang ada di lantai atas bersama seluruh anggota Mekakushi Dan. Siapa sangka, dalam 24 jam terakhir, ada begitu banyak hal yang terjadi!

Ayano telah kembali, dan mimpi buruk terusir pergi; inilah tidur Kisaragi Shintarou yang paling tenang.

_(aku ingin menemuimu dalam mimpi indah setiap malam dan terbangun di samping senyumanmu setiap pagi.)_

* * *

.

**#4 you are never mine to begin with**

Sepanjang sejarah Kisaragi Shintarou bersekolah, ia sudah sepuluh kali mendengar ada gosip seseorang menaruh hati pada Tateyama Ayano. Tujuh laki-laki berani di antaranya benar-benar menyatakannya secara langsung kepada gadis itu, dan tiga di antaranya disaksikan oleh Shintarou sendiri.

Kadang, ia heran mengapa mereka bisa menyukai gadis sebodoh itu-tidakkah mereka melihat bahwa Ayano memiliki terlalu banyak kekurangan? Dan yang membuatnya bingung pula, mengapa Ayano tidak pernah menerima perasaan mereka? Padahal seharusnya gadis seumurannya akan sedang merasakan manis-asamnya cinta, menurut majalah yang dibaca oleh Momo.

Namun kebanyakan lelaki seumurannya juga mulai merasakan cinta, dan Shintarou termasuk di dalamnya, sadar ataupun tidak sadar. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang jatuh dalam cinta buta, karena ia masih melihat Ayano sebagai gadis yang tidak sempurna, namun ia menyukainya karena ...

... seberapa pun usahanya untuk mencari, jawabannya hanya satu: tidak ada alasan.

Shintarou juga melihat bagaimana hubungan antara Ayano dengan murid-murid yang menyatakan cinta pada gadis itu merenggang. Dan itu yang membuatnya memendam perasaannya dalam hati. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan suka jika hal itu membuat Ayano berhenti menunjukkan origami burung kertas lipatannya setiap kali ulangan dibagikan, bukan?

Jadi Shintarou menahan ekspresi dingin di wajah,

sementara kematian mengklaim sang gadis bersyal merah sebagai miliknya.

_(aku ingin menjadi pacarmu.)_

* * *

.

**#5 superstar**

"Shintarou-kun, jadi kakaknya seorang _idol_ itu enak, tidak?"

Dalam perjalanan menuju tempat karaoke bersama Takane dan Haruka sepulang sekolah, Ayano mendadak melemparkan pertanyaan tersebut kepada Shintarou yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Mungkin karena gadis itu diam-diam mengikuti perkembangan terbaru Kisaragi Momo dengan adik angkatnya, Tsubomi Kido, atau karena lagu-lagu _hits_-nya diputar di segala tempat sampai-sampai liriknya melekat dalam otak (Shintarou pasti akan bilang "Seharusnya otakmu diisi dengan pelajaran, bukan lirik lagunya Momo," sambil menggerutu dan memasang wajah dingin.)

Yang ditanya menerawang ke depan dan berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab dengan pendek. "Tidak."

"Hah? Memangnya mengapa?" sekarang Ayano mulai mendekat dan menoleh agar bisa berpandangan wajah sambil berbicara. "Bukannya seru? Adikmu itu kan terkenal, jadi kalian pasti punya banyak uang dan hidup berkecukupan … kalau dari yang kulihat di TV, Momo-chan orangnya juga menyenangkan … mengapa tidak enak jadi kakaknya _idol_?"

"Karena yang kaulihat itu semuanya palsu," pemuda itu mendengus. "Dia itu bodoh, selalu sibuk dengan jadwalnya, tidak punya waktu untuk keluarga, selalu jadi adik yang menyebalkan, sering stres karena dikejar _fans_, dan _taste_-nya juga aneh. Jadi apa pun yang dia pakai dan dia masak pasti membuatku eneg. Momo juga bekerja untuk membayar biaya perawatan ibuku yang tidak sedikit, jadi kami tidak sekaya yang kaupikirkan."

Ayano hanya bisa terdiam dan memandang langit yang cerah sambil memasang senyum penuh pengertian.

_(Shintarou-kun, aku harap keadaanmu baik-baik saja di rumah.)_

* * *

.

**#6 fallen angel**

"Hei, Ayano, apa jatuh itu rasanya sakit?"

Hari itu, sang gadis Tateyama memutuskan untuk tidak masuk sekolah, dan seketika itu juga hari-hari Shintarou menjadi sepi. Semoga ia bisa kembali masuk ke sekolah.

"Maksudnya saat kau terjatuh dari surga, begitu ..."

Untuk membunuh rasa bosan, ia mulai memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, misalnya seperti yang satu ini.

"Soalnya aku yakin sekali, kalau kamu itu sebenarnya malaikat. Kalau tidak, mengapa kau bisa tahan denganku?"

Netra hitamnya menoleh ke kiri, ke arah sebuah meja yang dihiasi dengan sebuah vas berisi bunga lili putih.

"Yah, setidaknya kau pernah jatuh dari surga yang tinggi. Jatuh dari lantai atas sekolah pasti tidak sesakit itu, kan?"

_(kalau kau kembali jatuh dari surga, biarkan aku yang menangkapmu, Ayano.)_

* * *

.

**#7 release of the evils**

Tanpa perlu basa-basi, Ayano tahu kalau yang dialami Shintarou di alam bawah sadarnya saat ini adalah mimpi buruk. Sayup-sayup guru menjelaskan pelajaran di kejauhan dan Ayano memutuskan untuk berhenti mendengarkan karena ia tidak mengerti apa-apa, sedangkan Shintarou sudah terlebih dahulu jatuh dalam godaan untuk tidur.

"Shintarou-kun? Ada apa?"

Ia mencoba untuk menepuk lengannya, namun pemuda itu tidak juga terbangun.

"Shin-ta-rou-kuuunn!" Ayano memutuskan untuk berbisik lebih keras lagi sambil berhati-hati agar tidak ketahuan guru. Guncangannya pada lengan Shintarou semakin kuat, bahkan mejanya pun mulai ikut bergoyang. "Ayo bangun! Kau sedang mimpi buruk ya?"

Pada akhirnya, usaha Ayano membuahkan hasil, dengan

"AYANO, JANGAAAN!"

Kontan, mata guru yang tajam tertuju ke belakang, Shintarou terengah-engah dan mulai menganalisis keadaan di sekitarnya, dan pipi Ayano memerah bagaikan tomat. Murid-murid lain di sekitarnya mulai tertawa melihat hal tersebut.

Karena mereka tidak perlu tahu kalau Shintarou baru saja menyaksikan kepergian seseorang yang dikasihinya di masa depan, sementara Haruka berubah menjadi setan yang mengerikan.

_(kumohon, jangan hantuiku sekarang ketika dia masih hidup; aku masih ingin menikmati kebahagiaan ini.)_

* * *

.

**#8 tanabata**

"Shintarou-kun, kau menggantungkan harapan apa?"

Ayano memutuskan untuk membangun pembicaraannya setelah beberapa saat terdiam dalam keheningan yang menenangkan. Kebetulan Shintarou dan Ayano bertemu di tengah jalan saat ingin merayakan Tanabata, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk pergi bersama. Di belakang, adik-adik angkat Ayano sepertinya sudah menghilang dari pandangan-jujur saja, ada terlalu banyak jajanan enak di sekitar sini. Termasuk manisan apel yang sedang dimakan Ayano saat ini.

"Kalau aku, aku berharap agar semua orang bisa bahagia selamanya! Seperti hari ini, semuanya tersenyum dan melupakan kesedihan mereka. Aku jadi senang melihatnya. Ah, andai hal itu terus berlanjut ..."

Sementara itu, di sampingnya, Shintarou hanya bisa memutar matanya, sementara pandangannya terarah pada penjual takoyaki dan pangsit dingin. "Memangnya harus kuberitahu?"

"Memangnya mengapa tidak?"

"Itu rahasiaku."

Mendengar hal itu, Ayano langsung menutup mulutnya dalam kekagetan. "Astaga, aku lupa! Ah, maaf ya, Shintarou-kun, aku bersikap tidak sopan tadi!"

_(Ayano, kuharap kau menyukaiku juga.)_

* * *

.

**#9 a fragile soul**

Kisaragi Shintarou tidak pernah mengetahui alasan pasti mengapa benaknya selalu menyuruhnya untuk membangun dinding-dinding pertahanan-semakin lama semakin tebal dan sulit ditembus. Namun pada suatu hari yang telah ditentukan takdir, ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis bernama Tateyama Ayano dan semuanya menjadi jelas.

Laki-laki itu melihat kilasan adegan film-memori dari linimasa sebelumnya-dalam otaknya tentang seorang siswa SMP yang memutuskan untuk merobohkan semua pagar dan membiarkan cinta merasukinya; ia melihat anak yang mirip dengan dirinya itu menautkan bibirnya dengan seorang perempuan yang mirip dengan Ayano pada hari kelulusan, lalu berjalan pulang dari SMA barunya sambil bergandengan tangan dengan gadis itu; ia melihat bagaimana sikap dinginnya turun derajat menjadi ekspresi rasa malu dan pengalaman pertama.

Lalu gadis yang serupa dengan Ayano itu diselimuti oleh metaliknya darah, dan sang pemuda yang rapuh jiwanya menghadap malaikat kematian di hari yang sama-pada akhirnya, gadis itu hidup kembali sesuai harapannya untuk menghadapi takdir yang lebih buruk dari sekadar kematian.

Detik itu ia mengerti, bahwa jatuh cinta pada anak perempuan yang diajarinya malam itu hanya akan menarik semua orang pada tragedi. Dan demi memperpanjang kebahagiaan yang tersisa bagi insan yang tak bersalah, ia memutuskan untuk menutup hatinya; menarik diri ke dalam kebekuan hati agar mereka merasakan lebih banyak kehangatan walau hanya sesaat.

_(mungkin jiwaku terlalu rapuh untuk mengkomprehensikan eksistensimu, Ayano.)_

* * *

.

**#10 against all odds**

"Kalau kau sampai berani mengambil anak perempuanku yang berharga itu begitu saja dari hadapanku," Tateyama Kenjirou menaikkan kacamatanya dengan tangan kiri, "aku bersumpah demi apa pun yang ada di dunia ini, tubuhmu tidak akan ada bedanya dengan kornet sapi kalengan di etalase supermarket."

Kisaragi Shintarou menatap menu makan malamnya yang tinggal setengah dan merasakan remah-remah sisa nafsu makannya melayang pergi. Sungguh, mengapa dia bahkan mengiyakan ajakan Ayano untuk datang ke rumahnya dan belajar bersama tepat _sehari setelah mereka jadian?_

"Sudahlah, Shintarou-kun," sang ibunda yang terberkati, Ayaka, tersenyum lembut dari sisi lain meja. "Kenji-chan memang seperti itu, benar-benar overprotektif terhadap anak gadisnya yang satu ini. Mungkin karena insting kebapakannya berjalan terlalu kuat."

Lelaki berambut hitam acak-acakan tersebut ingin sekali menyetujuinya, namun pada akhirnya ia kembali pada konklusi akal sehat yang menghantuinya sejak pertama kali ia memendam rasa pada teman sekelasnya: ia dan Ayano tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama! Diukur dengan logika manapun, mereka bukan pasangan paling harmonis. Cupid pasti salah ketika menembakkan panah cinta ke punggungnya dan Ayano.

"Kaa-san benar, Shintarou-kun," Ayano menatapnya dengan sorot mata lembut yang _itu_-sorot mata yang membuatnya ingin membenamkan diri ke dalam lautan cokelat yang terhampar dan kehangatan yang mengalahkan pemandian air panas campur yang paling membawa kesenangan seantero Jepang-dan Shintarou mulai merasakan kakinya meleleh untuk kesekian ratus kalinya. "Otou-san hanya cemburu karena aku sudah memiliki pacar, itu saja. Apalagi pacarnya sekeren kamu."

Ayano pasti buta. Tapi mereka berdua sedang jatuh cinta, dan cinta itu buta.

Jadi pemuda Kisaragi itu memutuskan untuk mengikuti kata hatinya yang tak lagi bisa melihat dan berjuang keras untuk mempertahankan hubungan romansanya selama mungkin, termasuk mengarungi rintangan apa pun yang menghadang.

Termasuk sorot cahaya di mata Kenjirou yang menusuknya.

_(Ayano, kumohon, selamatkan aku dari angkara ayahmu.)_

* * *

.

**#11 paris**

"... Jadi, Paris itu adalah tokoh sampingan dalam drama Shakespeare, yakni Romeo dan Juliet. Ia adalah calon suami Juliet yang dipilihkan oleh ayahnya, namun Juliet tidak menyukai Paris."

Ayano mengangguk, lalu mencatat itu ke dalam kolom jawaban. Dapat dikatakan bahwa gadis itu sebenarnya sedang menyontek, karena ia harus mengurus adik-adiknya setelah kepergian Ayaka, sehingga tidak ada waktu yang tersisa untuk membaca naskah drama Romeo dan Juliet yang dititipkan oleh guru mereka. Yang lebih parah, sang guru akhirnya ingat dengan kisah itu dan membuat sebuah latihan ternilai mengenai Romeo dan Juliet.

Jujur, Ayano tidak tahu apa-apa soal literatur asing seperti ini. Untungnya Shintarou adalah pelahap buku dan pemilik memori yang kuat. Jadi, ia berusaha membujuk pemuda itu untuk menceritakan ulang kisahnya (baca: memberitahukan jawaban latihan).

"Lalu bagaimana nasib Paris di akhir cerita?" Ayano kembali menoleh ke arah teman sekelasnya tersebut setelah selesai menulis beberapa kata di atas kertas. "Apa ia menangisi kematian Juliet?"

"Bisa dikatakan begitu," Shintarou menjawabnya sambil menatap langit sore dari jendela di sampingnya. "Setelah Juliet mati, Paris pergi ke kubur Juliet dan berharap untuk mati di sebelahnya. Ketika keluar dari tempat itu, ia bertemu dengan Romeo. Paris pikir Romeo akan menodai kubur Juliet, makanya mereka berduel sampai Paris mati. Akhirnya Romeo menarik mayatnya dan meletakkannya di samping Juliet, sesuai dengan harapannya."

Mendengar hal itu, Ayano mengusap air mata yang tidak sengaja menitik setelah mendengarkan cerita Shintarou. "Ah, sedihnya menjadi Paris. Ia mencintai Juliet, namun tak terbalas. Setidaknya harapannya terkabul di akhir cerita. Kuharap aku tidak berakhir menjadi Paris."

"Ya, kupikir juga begitu," Shintarou kembali menatap kolom jawaban di kertas latihan Ayano yang nyaris terisi penuh. "Tidak hanya kisah Romeo dan Juliet yang menyedihkan, Paris juga lumayan sedih."

_(hei Ayano, kuharap kita bukan Paris, apalagi Romeo dan Juliet.)_

* * *

.

**#12 the thread that differs between dream and reality**

"Bagaimana caranya aku tahu bahwa semua ini bukan mimpi?"

Suatu linimasa, Shintarou menemukan Ayano dalam _heat haze. _Tempat di mana Ayano berdiam tersebut bisa memiliki bentuk apa saja, dan entah mengapa dari semua lokasi yang ada, gadis itu memilih bentuk ruangan kelas mereka, dan ia masih duduk di tempat yang persis sama dengan dua tahun yang lalu. Bukannya Shintarou ingin protes.

Namun kondisi yang dialaminya saat itu sama persis dengan mimpi-mimpinya selama ini.

"Apa semuanya benar-benar sama persis dengan mimpimu, Shintarou-kun?"

Pemuda itu awalnya agak ragu untuk menjawab, namun setelah menarik napas beberapa kali, akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya. "Kecuali untuk mata merahmu, ya."

"Kalau begitu, ingatlah mata merahku."

Shintarou menggeleng. "Itu tidak cukup. Dalam mimpiku ... terkadang ... sosokmu itu buram, aku tidak bisa membedakan apa pun."

Ayano tertawa lagi. "Kalau begitu, kau pasti bisa mengingat ini."

Pemilik rambut cokelat sepunggung itu mulai melepaskan syal merah yang selama ini menghangatkan lehernya, lalu mulai bergerak maju untuk melingkarkannya pada tubuh Shintarou. Jemari mungilnya terasa begitu lembut ketika bersentuhan dengan kulit dingin sang laki-laki delapan belas tahun tersebut.

Syal mungkin cukup, namun apa sekadar syal mampu memuaskan hasrat yang dipendamnya selama dua tahun belakangan ini?

"Apa kau sudah yakin ini bukan mimpi, Shintarou-kun?"

Wajah Ayano telah melintasi jarak intimasi, dan Shintarou baru bisa meyakinkan dirinya sendiri setelah Ayano menjatuhkan ujung syal ke dadanya dan ada bengkak merah di bibir gadis itu-bengkak yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh pasangan yang bermain-main dengan mulut mereka masing-masing.

_(Ayano, aku ingin menciummu dan sadar bahwa ini bukan mimpi, walau mungkin saja ini memang sebuah mimpi.)_

* * *

.

**#13 matches**

Dulu sekali, saat Kisaragi Shintarou dan Tateyama Ayano masih duduk di bangku SMP, sang gadis pernah membaca sebuah dongeng mengenai Gadis Korek Api sebagai bagian dari tugas untuk menceritakan ulang sebuah kisah.

"Kau yakin akan membawa alat peraga?" Shintarou iseng bertanya saat sedang menonton Ayano berlatih untuk bercerita.

"Pastinya!" Gadis bersyal merah itu berseru sambil mengangkat kepalan tangan kanannya ke langit. Ugh, dasar cewek yang terlalu bersemangat. "Untuk apa bercerita tanpa membawa alat peraga?"

"Jadi kau akan membakar korek api?" pemuda itu kembali bertanya sebagai bentuk konfirmasi atas bayangannya.

"Iya! Aku akan menggesekkan korek apiku di dinding, lalu mulai menirukan gadis itu bercerita di korek api. Kelihatan sama persis dengan dongengnya, kan?"

Shintarou hanya bisa menonton bagaimana Ayano gagal dengan indah. Tentu saja korek api zaman sekarang tidak bisa digesekkan ke dinding agar menyala, dan juga terlalu pendek untuk dijadikan alat bercerita. Seingatnya dalam ilustrasi yang ada, gadis itu memegang korek api yang sangat panjang ...

Ah, itu kuncinya.

"Pakai ini saja, Ayano," ujar Shintarou sambil mengulurkan sesuatu untuk Ayano.

Itu adalah sebuah korek api yang ditempel pada ujung sumpit kayu.

"Jadi kau tetap bisa bercerita dengan lancar. Tuh lihat, tanganmu sudah melepuh terbakar korek. Jangan buru-buru, nanti orang-orang tidak bisa mengerti ceritamu."

Ayano hanya memandangi sumpit-tempel-korek-api tersebut di tangannya dan tersenyum sangat lebar. "Terima kasih banyak, Shintarou-kun! Kau perhatian sekali!"

Mendengar respons seperti itu, yang dipuji hanya bisa membuang muka dan menyembunyikan wajah malunya.

_(Andai kau bisa selalu perhatian seperti ini, Shintarou-kun.)_

* * *

.

**#14 what was lost and will never come back (fictogeminio)**

Kisaragi Shintarou membeku di depan makam Tateyama Ayano.

Lama sekali.

Hujan turun tanpa kompromi, dan awan gelap mengiringi dengan setia.

Lihatlah, betapa Shintarou sendirian sekarang, ketika bahkan fenomena alam yang paling menyedihkan pun memiliki teman yang berdampingan dengannya.

Cuaca hari ini tidak cerah seperti musim panas pada umumnya. Mungkin dunia ikut berduka atas kepergian serpihan matahari yang tadinya melekat di sorot mata dan senyuman Ayano. Mungkin mulai dari saat ini, matahari tidak mau lagi bersinar kepada pemuda itu, karena ia bahkan tidak akan pernah siap untuk menghadapi cahayanya tanpa sekalipun berhenti mengingat Ayano.

Kini yang tersisa di hati pemuda berambut hitam tersebut adalah penyesalan. Mengapa ia tidak menghampiri Ayano saat gadis itu menangis? Mengapa ia selalu menyembunyikan rasa sukanya walau itu tidak perlu? Mengapa gadis itu harus pergi terlalu cepat? Apa sikapnya selama ini terlalu jahat, sampai-sampai perempuan sebaik itu pun terluka olehnya?

Pemuda itu memeluk tubuhnya yang kedinginan, mencari setitik kehangatan yang tersisa-walaupun itu tidak mungkin, karena gadis itu telah pergi membawa semua kebaikan yang pernah ada dalam dunianya-dan berbisik kepada angin kelam yang mengejek kebekuan hatinya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, Ayano."

_(tolong, demi Tuhan yang tadinya tidak pernah kupercaya, kembalilah.)_

* * *

.

**#15 guardian angel**

Ia selalu memperhatikan gadis itu dari belakang.

Namanya Tateyama Ayano, dan ia telah memperhatikannya sejak pertama kali tangisannya pecah di dunia. Ia melihat bagaimana bocah perempuan kecil itu bertumbuh menjadi seorang anak yang ceria dan menjadikan seisi dunia menjadi sahabatnya. Ia melihat bagaimana anak itu menangani semua tanggung jawab yang ditaruh di kedua sisi pundaknya dan mengerjakannya sambil tersenyum. Ia melihat bagaimana remaja itu memahami sekelilingnya dan menerima kenyataan sebagai apa yang tidak bisa diubah, namun bisa dikenang dan dipelajari.

Ia melihat bagaimana gadis itu sering menoleh ke belakang, seakan-akan mencari seseorang yang bisa ditariknya.

Karena setiap kali Ayano menoleh, tangannya akan nyaris terulur dan terbuka lebar, seakan-akan ia mengizinkan dirinya untuk menyambut uluran tangan tak terlihat itu dan berjalan di sampingnya. Seakan-akan Ayano telah menunggunya untuk memposisikan diri di sebelah kanannya dan akan selalu begitu. Seakan-akan dialah yang dipilih oleh hati sang gadis untuk menjadi pendampingnya dalam perjalanan ini.

Namun dengan sepasang sayap putih tebal di punggungnya dan lingkaran halo di atas kepalanya, bagaimana caranya ia mendekat?

Mungkinkah, di sebuah kehidupan, mereka bisa berjalan bersama-sama sebagai sepasang manusia normal?

Lalu sebuah klausa bergema pendek dalam benaknya: _namaku Kisaragi Shintarou–_

Terkadang, malaikat penjaga Ayano tersebut berpikir untuk mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya. Namun lihat, gadis ceroboh itu lagi-lagi menyeberang jalan tanpa lihat kanan-kiri, dan sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi akan melintasi jalanan tersebut. Ia harus melindungi manusia cantik tersebut tanpa berpikir panjang, bukan?

_(mungkin, suatu hari nanti, kita–-)_

* * *

.

**#16 cross the boundary**

"Ayolah Shintarou-kun, sekali iniiii sajaaaa!"

Jujur, Kisaragi Shintarou ingin sekali melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah Tateyama Ayano menarik-narik lengan bajunya dengan keras seperti ini. Shintarou dari tadi memperhatikan, sungguh, jadi tidak perlu berusaha untuk merobek seragamnya seperti ini!

"Ayano! Kalau aku bilang tidak, ya tidak!" ucapnya kesal sambil mengebaskan lengan kirinya yang dari tadi ditarik-tarik. "Lagi pula, kau harus mendengarkan materi hari ini. Nilaimu sudah jelek, jangan dibuat makin jelek lagi."

Jawaban itu tentu saja membuat Ayano merengut semakin parah. "Dengar atau tidak dengar, tetap saja aku tidak akan mengerti! Cara mengajar Sensei dengan Shintarou-kun kan berbeda, jadi nanti kita belajarnya di luar saja … ayolah!"

Pemuda itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya berulang-ulang sambil memandang pagar belakang sekolah. Dasar Ayano yang terlalu penasaran, bisa-bisanya dia mendengarkan ocehan anak-anak berandalan dan mengajaknya bolos pelajaran.

"Ayo, cuma ini kesempatan kita satu-satunya!" lagi-lagi, gadis bersyal merah itu memohon pada temannya. "Kau tidak ingin ikut pelajaran Olahraga di jam terakhir, kan? Makanya, ayo bolos bersama! Kita lompati pagar itu dan menembus batas! Hiyaaa!"

"Siapa yang ingin membolos?"

Mendadak suara guru membahana di seisi kelas, membuat Ayano buru-buru bersikap manis di atas mejanya.

"Tuh kan," Shintarou memutar matanya, lalu terkikik sesaat. "Kalau tidak, ya tidak akan terjadi. Terima saja, Ayano, pagar itu tidak didesain untuk kaulintasi."

_(tapi mungkin suatu hari nanti, aku mau melakukannya denganmu.)_

* * *

.

**#17 before the sun rises again**

_/ "Shintarou-kun, apa liburan musim panasmu kali ini menyenangkan?" /_

Ada semacam kebiasaan bagi Ayano untuk menelepon Shintarou setiap akhir liburan musim panas. Ia akan memaksa pemuda itu untuk menceritakan semua kehidupannya selama matahari bersinar diiringi oleh nyanyian jangkrik musim panas yang menyebalkan melalui telepon selama berjam-jam. Berdasarkan pengalaman yang lalu, kini pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menggunakan opsi _loudspeaker_ dan menaruh ponselnya di samping komputer, karena ponselnya bisa membakar telinga kalau mereka harus berbincang-bincang selama 4 jam lagi.

"Yah, begitulah," jawabnya pendek.

_/ "Memangnya apa saja yang kaulakukan, Shintarou-kun? Jangan bilang kau menonton anime terus-terusan selama dua bulan ini, ya!" /_

"Tentu saja tidak," sahutnya sambil mengunduh anime lawas satu _cour_ [1]. Astaga, dia lupa untuk menyelesaikan serial _Sailor Moon_ sampai habis! Tapi sekarang masih tengah malam, jadi seharusnya masih ada waktu untuk menonton sebelum masuk sekolah besok. "Kaulupa kalau kita pergi ke pemandian air panas bersama Enomoto dan Kokonose?"

_/ "Ah, iya, benar juga! Syukurlah Shintarou-kun ikut, kalau tidak bisa-bisa kau jadi _hikikomori_ sungguhan!" /_

"Dan ingat waktu kau memintaku untuk menjaga adik-adikmu di rumah? Tujuh kali?"

_/ "Ah, yang itu juga! Ah Shintarou-kun, maaf ya, aku lupa …." /_

"Jadi, liburan musim panas ini, aku tidak terus-terusan mendekam di rumah. Itu semua karena kau yang menyuruhku keluar rumah terus."

_/ "Apa itu menganggumu? Maaf ya …." /_

"Yah, sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu harus bilang senang atau tidak. Setidaknya aku keluar rumah, sesekali. Terima kasih, Ayano."

Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bulan yang menghilang dari langit akibat revolusi bulanannya dan berusaha membohongi hatinya—apa-apaan ini? Mengapa dirinya menanti matahari terbit? Mengapa dirinya ingin masuk sekolah dan bertemu dengan gadis bersyal merah itu lagi?

Shintarou hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat untuk mengusir pemikiran itu dan kembali menonton _Sailor Moon_ sampai sang surya terbit nanti.

_(mentari, bersinarlah; aku ingin melihatnya lagi.)_

* * *

.

**#18 I won't let you walk out of my life once more..."**

Ayano berjalan di atas pagar pembatas tanaman yang pendek, dan Shintarou memegang tangannya, begitu erat agar gadis itu tidak terjatuh.

"Ayolah, turun, Ayano," ia merengek, sementara sang gadis menggeleng dengan ceria. Kakinya melangkah satu demi satu dengan mantap, membuat jantung Shintarou semakin cepat berdetak. "Kalau kau jatuh, nanti bagaimana?"

"Jangan takut, Shintarou-kun," ujarnya dengan intonasi nadanya yang lembut, "aku akan baik-baik saja."

Katakan lelaki Kisaragi itu terjebak dalam trauma peristiwa 15 Agustus tiga tahun yang lalu, namun itulah yang terjadi.

Tak lama kemudian, Ayano melompat dari pagar karena sudah tidak ada lagi jalan yang bisa ditempuhnya, sementara Shintarou mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke depan untuk mencegah gadis itu terjatuh. Ayano jatuh dalam pelukannya.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan sore ke sekeliling taman bunga sebelum memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan kaki mereka di salah satu bangku yang tersedia. Angin berhembus dengan lembut, sementara burung-burung bercengkerama menyambut datangnya musim semi. Kedua insan tersebut tersenyum.

"Aku ingin main ayunan," sang gadis berambut sewarna kayu menunjuk ke arah sebuah area permainan anak-anak yang kebetulan sedang sepi pengunjung. "Shintarou-kun mau ikut bermain atau hanya mendorong punggungku saja?"

Pemuda itu tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menggenggam tangan kekasihnya dan berjalan menuju ayunan yang dimaksud. Setelah Ayano duduk di atas salah satu ayunan, Shintarou memastikan gadis itu sudah memegang talinya dengan erat dan mulai mendorong dengan pelan.

"Ayo, Shintarou-kun, dorong lebih keras lagi!" serunya keras-keras. "Aku ingin terbaaangg!"

Sang mantan _hikiNEET_ hanya tersenyum sambil memberikan dorongan yang lebih kuat. Kedua tangannya selalu terbuka untuk menangkap gadis itu ketika gaya sentripetal menarik tubuhnya kembali ke bumi.

Tateyama Ayano bisa melesat ke luar angkasa, namun Kisaragi Shintarou akan membawanya kembali ke tanah yang membesarkannya. Bukankah itu yang selalu terjadi?

Petang menjelang dan kedua pasang kaki mereka melangkah pulang. Ayano kembali menjejak di atas pagar pembatas tanaman, sementara tangan Shintarou terus berjaga-jaga untuk menangkapnya, karena pemuda itu tidak mudah melupakan dan gadis itu terlalu berharga untuk dia serahkan kepada maut.

_(rasa sakit itu masih menghantuiku, jadi teruslah berada di sisiku untuk menghapusnya.)_

* * *

.

**#19 be a part in your life (sequel to #2 'safe trip')**

Shintarou bukan orang yang paling romantis sedunia.

Pertemuan pertamanya dengan lelaki itu diawali dengan teriakan karena sama-sama mengira satu sama lain sebagai hantu, yang dilanjutkan dengan les gratis karena ia terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti isi pelajarannya. Ketika Shintarou menyatakan rasa sukanya pun, ia melakukannya di bawah sinar matahari yang menyengat, di depan mesin penjual soda, dan ia menganalogikan Ayano dengan soda.

Kadang gadis itu jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah lelaki berambut hitam acak-acakan itu sungguh-sungguh mencintainya atau tidak.

Namun Shintarou ada di sini, baru pulang dari acara menginapnya selama lima hari (lembur sebenarnya), dan terengah-engah setelah mengangkut kopernya dari lantai dasar ke apartemen mereka di lantai tiga melalui tangga. Bukannya menyapa Ayano yang sudah merindukannya dari lima hari yang lalu, pacarnya tersebut hanya membanting tubuhnya di atas sofa dan nyaris tertidur.

_"Okaeri_, Shintarou-kun," sahutnya dengan lembut—tapi agak sedikit kesal, jangan bilang padanya—sambil menempatkan diri di sebelah cowoknya. "Aku senang kau sudah pulang."

"Oh iya, _tadaima,_ Ayano," Shintarou membalas dengan suara setengah mengantuk, matanya tidak juga terbuka. "Aku baru ingat, ada yang harus kutanyakan padamu."

"Apa itu?"

Shintarou hanya merogoh sesuatu dari saku jaket merahnya (ingatkan Ayano untuk membelikan yang baru karena jaket itu sudah dipakainya setiap hari _selama 7 tahun berturut-turut_, demi Tuhan). Benda tersebut adalah sebuah kotak beludru merah, dan ketika Shintarou membuka tutupnya, ada sebuah cincin di dalamnya.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Ayano mau saja bilang "iya", andai saja Shintarou tidak jatuh tertidur tepat setelah mengatakannya. Ditambah suara mendengkur pula.

_(kalau kaumau melamarku, lakukan dengan pantas!)_

* * *

.

**#20 replace the gold medal**

"Shintarou-kuuun!"

Kadang Ayano lelah mengikuti temannya, Shintarou. Dia harus memanggilnya tiga kali sebelum diperhatikan dengan (lumayan) baik. "Oh, Ayano. Ada apa?"

"Tolong bawa ini!" sahutnya sambil menyerahkan akuarium berisi ikan purba yang diawetkan dengan resin. "Ini hadiahmu karena memenangkan _game Headphone Actor_ tadi. Berat sekali membawanya, jadi tolong bantu aku!"

Melihat Ayano yang kesulitan membawanya, Shintarou memutuskan untuk menjadi pria yang baik dan mengambil akuarium tersebut. "Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka … tapi buatmu saja."

"Heeeh?" Kini giliran Ayano yang kaget. Normal saja, membayangkan dirinya harus membawa benda tersebut sampai ke rumah … ugh, ia menyesal tidak naik sepeda hari ini. "Aku sih mau saja, tapi bagaimana cara membawanya …?"

"Ya sudah, biar aku yang bawakan sampai ke depan rumahmu. Toh kita searah."

Alasan mengapa Shintarou tidak ingin mengambil hadiah itu karena ia lebih memilih mengumpulkan piala dan medali emas daripada dihargai dengan pajangan ikan jelek. Namun melihat senyuman Ayano yang gembira setelah mendengar tawarannya ...

_(hei, Ayano, tersenyumlah selalu dan buat hatiku menghangat, oke?)_

* * *

.

**#21 persuade the fate (sequel of #10 'against all odds')**

"Jadi, kalian belum ada niatan untuk membawa hubungan kalian ke tingkatan lebih lanjut?"

Shintarou dan Ayano hanya bisa terdiam. Secara refleks, gadis itu menarik kedua tangannya ke bawah meja makan, sementara lelaki yang telah dikencaninya selama lima tahun belakangan itu hanya menggenggam tangan kanannya dengan lembut.

"Ehm, yah, begitulah …" pemuda itu mulai berusaha untuk menyusun kata-kata sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang semakin acak-acakan. "Maksudnya, kami sudah tinggal bersama, jadi kalau kami menikah tidak akan ada terlalu banyak perubahan, jadi …."

Ia ingin melanjutkan perkataannya, namun kemudian ada satu kenangan yang melintas dalam benaknya—ketika Ayano memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartemennya dan bagaimana Kenjirou langsung memanggilnya untuk interogasi. Telinganya langsung panas setelah dimarahi dan diceramahi selama empat jam nonstop.

"… mengapa tidak?"

"APA?" Kenjirou menggebrak meja dan berdiri di hadapan meja makan. Entah mengapa, Shintarou berharap Ayaka tidak sedang menyiapkan makanan penutup di dapur agar bisa menenangkan suasana. "Jadi kau berniat untuk mengambil putriku untuk selama-lamanya? Tidak akan kubiarkan kau melakukannya! Di hadapan mataku pula!"

Jujur, Shintarou bingung. Apa dia harus mengatakan kalau sebenarnya, ia sudah menikahi Ayano secara diam-diam sebulan yang lalu? Dan bahwa mereka—beserta Ayaka—berusaha menyembunyikannya dari Kenjirou mati-matian?

"Eh— maksudnya aku—astaga, memangnya ada yang salah kalau—aku dan Ayano, kami—menikah, begitu?" Shintarou mulai berbicara dengan agak terpatah-patah.

Dengan demikian, dimulailah usaha sang pemuda Kisaragi untuk mendapatkan izin lamaran dari Tateyama Kenjirou yang mengerikan.

_(tolonglah, aku sudah memasangkan cincin di jari manis kanannya, jadi izinkan kami!)_

* * *

.

**#22 roll over the memories (fictogeminio)**

Kisaragi Shintarou membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar, membiarkan angin musim dingin menerobos masuk dan menurunkan temperatur di sekitar tubuh pemuda berkulit sepucat vampir tersebut. Ia mengenang gadis itu lagi.

Hari ini, salju pertama turun.

_/ "Lihat, Shintarou-kun! Akhirnya salju turun juga!" /_

Ia berusaha menyentuh salah satu kepingan salju yang ada, namun angin membawanya terlalu jauh dari jangkauannya. Sama seperti cara kematian membawa pergi hari-hari penuh sinar matahari.

_/ "Hei, Shintarou-kun, hari ini kita pulang cepat, jadi ayo bermain dengan salju sebentar!" /_

Sang lelaki berpakaian serba hitam itu hanya bisa memandang anak-anak kecil yang saling mengejar satu sama lain sambil melemparkan bola salju. Ada juga yang asyik membangun boneka salju, lalu benaknya menunjukkan imaji sepasang manusia salju yang terhubung oleh sebuah syal merah tebal yang agak kusam karena dipakai setiap hari; warna merahnya masih membakar lensa matanya.

_(aku tidak ingin bermain di musim dingin tanpamu.)_

* * *

.

**#23 little time**

Dua tahun bagi seorang Kisaragi Shintarou yang berusia delapan belas tahun adalah waktu yang sangat lama.

Namun kemudian Tateyama Ayano hidup kembali, dan ia menemukan ujung dari benang merah yang terikat di jari kelingkingnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menyatakan perasaan yang telah dipendamnya sejak lama (hanya satu minggu, sungguh).

Bahkan lima tahun yang mereka habiskan untuk berpacaran terasa lebih cepat daripada dua tahun yang Shintarou buang dalam rasa bersalah.

Lalu kemudian mereka menikah, memiliki anak, memiliki cucu, dan tanpa sadar rambut mereka memutih seluruhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Shintarou-kun," bisik Ayano lirih melalui bibirnya yang tua dan keriput di suatu pagi ketika mentari baru menyinari tempat tidur mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Ayano," balas Shintarou sambil mengusap rambut wanita itu dengan lembut, menggunakan tangan kirinya yang berkeriput, lemah, dan dihiasi oleh cincin pernikahan. "Sangat mencintaimu."

Lelaki tua tersebut tidak sadar bahwa itulah momen terakhirnya dengan makhluk yang paling dicintainya di seluruh dunia, dan perlahan namun pasti lelaki itu berpikir bahwa enam puluh tahun yang dihabiskannya dengan Ayano terlalu singkat jika dibandingkan dengan dua tahun tanpa kehadirannya saat ia masih remaja dulu.

_(aku ingin bersamamu lagi, kalau kita dilahirkan kembali.)_

* * *

.

**#24 peaceful rest**

Ayano memegang tangan Shintarou erat-erat setiap malam, berharap bahwa lelaki yang dicintainya tersebut bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

Ada waktu-waktu ketika gadis itu terbangun di tengah malam dan ada jejak air mata yang melintang dari kelenjar lakrimal menuju pipi Shintarou. Terkadang pula, ia terbangun karena keberadaan gelombang longitudinal yang diterjemahkan oleh saraf pendengarannya sebagai "jangan pergi Ayano" berulang-ulang.

Detik itu juga, sang wanita muda paham bahwa suaminya sedang bermimpi buruk.

Orang-orang berkata bahwa ketika seseorang yang kita cintai merasa sakit, kita sendiri juga bisa merasakannya. Maka ketika Shintarou menderita dalam mimpi buruknya, Ayano tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah, membuatnya bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa dirinya sepuluh tahun lalu bisa dengan bodohnya memutuskan untuk melompat dari atap sekolah dan meninggalkan makhluk yang paling dicintainya dengan luka mendalam.

"Maafkan aku, Shintarou-kun," bisiknya bersama paduan suara para jangkrik musim panas, sembari menggelungkan tubuhnya untuk berdekatan dengan suaminya.

Kemudian, digerakkan oleh alam bawah sadar, Shintarou memeluk sang istri dengan erat, dan mereka tertidur nyenyak dalam lautan cinta yang beresonansi dengan detak jantung masing-masing hingga pagi menjelang.

_(tetaplah di sini, jangan lukai hatiku yang kauretakkan lagi.)_

* * *

.

**#25 sing the old song**

Suatu hari, entah bagaimana caranya, Ayano menemukan dokumen rahasia yang ada di dalam arsip terselubung di komputer Kisaragi Shintarou.

Pemuda itu tidak mau tahu bagaimana cara gadisnya bisa berakhir dengan menyalin semua lagu-lagu buatannya (yang sampai sekarang belum juga selesai, astaga) ke dalam ponselnya dan mendengarkannya seharian penuh. Yang ia tahu adalah, dirinya pulang ke apartemen dan mendadak Ayano memasakkan makanan enak serta menyediakan soda di atas meja, kemudian mengajaknya bicara sembari meletakkan ponsel di meja.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Shintarou-kun pernah mengarang lagu."

Sang pencinta _jersey_ merah itu nyaris tersedak, kalau Ayano tidak segera memasukkan seluruh isi gelas minuman berkarbonasi ke dalam tenggorokannya.

"Da-dari mana kautahu … soal itu?" ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali dalam rasa tidak percaya. "Aku pikir datanya sudah hilang semua."

Kemudian alunan _Toumei Answer _mengudara, dan kedua insan tersebut membeku dalam kesunyian.

Lagu itu diakhiri dengan sebuah _wasurenai yo_ dan tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang terucap, hanya _coda_ panjang yang mendorong Ayano untuk membuka mulut.

"Shintarou-kun … membuat lagu itu untukku, ya?"

Mau tidak mau, ia menganggukkan kepala. Sorot mata Ayano penuh dengan penyesalan, dan Shintarou bahkan tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk mempertemukan pandangan mereka.

"Maaf karena menyakitimu, Shintarou-kun. Aku … aku ini memang bodoh …."

"Tapi aku lebih bodoh lagi," balasnya lirih. "Aku yang jadi si bodoh berhati dingin."

Seketika itu juga, Ayano menarik wajah sang kekasih dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Tapi sekarang aku di sini, Shintarou-kun. Selalu bersamamu. Jadi jangan takut, kita akan menua bersama dan membuat memori yang sangat banyak bersama-sama."

Dan Shintarou menjawabnya dengan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir.

_Toumei Answer_ berkumandang dalam mode _repeat._

_(kumohon, tepati janjimu, Ayano.)_

* * *

.

**#26 hanami [2]**

Di antara semua hal bodoh yang pernah dilakukan oleh Kisaragi Shintarou, mungkin inilah yang paling bodoh—menjadi pembawa payung untuk sang Istri Kaisar dalam Festival Boneka. Lebih-lebih lagi ketika acaranya diadakan menjelang akhir liburan pergantian tahun ajaran yang seharusnya dihabiskannya dengan bersantai di rumah. Ini sangat memboroskan energinya.

Namun mungkin pemborosan energi ini bisa terbayar dengan balasan impas, karena yang menjadi Istri Kaisar adalah sahabatnya sendiri, Tateyama Ayano, dan Shintarou-lah yang khusus menjadi pembawa payungnya. Walaupun payung tersebut terbuat dari kertas, berwarna merah mencolok, dan lumayan berat juga, apalagi karena jalan yang mereka tempuh lumayan panjang, ditambah dengan pakaian yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan wajahnya, Shintarou tidak mengeluh.

Hanya ada satu hal yang dikeluhkannya.

Saat itu, mereka menempuh salah satu bagian dari jalan yang ada pohon sakura besar di sisinya. Bunga-bunganya entah mengapa masih bermekaran, dan mulai berjatuhan ke tanah.

Dan ia ada di sana.

Bersama Ayano.

Yang berdiri membelakanginya.

Sungguh menyebalkan.

_(hei, Ayano, aku tahu kau cantik—apa-apaan ini—tapi izinkan aku memandang wajahmu yang disapa helaian sakura berjatuhan!)_

* * *

.

**#27 like a piece of art**

**_PRANG!_**

"Aduuh …!"

Mendengar erangan tersebut, Kisaragi Shintarou langsung berlari ke arah sumber suara, yang rupanya berlokasi di ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Kisaragi. Pandangannya tertuju pada sahabatnya sejak TK, Tateyama Ayano, yang terduduk di antara pecahan guci kesayangan ibunya.

"Ayano!" seru bocah berusia tujuh tahun itu keras-keras sambil berderap untuk menghampiri sang gadis kecil. "Jangan bergerak, nanti kamu kena pecahan gucinya!"

Anak perempuan tersebut rupanya sedang menangis. "Huaaa … Shi-Shintarou-kun, maafkan aku!" serunya sambil sesenggukkan. "A-aku tidak sengaja … tadi aku hanya jalan-jalan … lalu gucinya tersenggol … terus jatuh dan pecah … huaaa!"

"Sudah, sudah," Shintarou hanya bisa mendekati temannya sejauh yang ia bisa. Dia masih ingat kata-kata ayahnya bahwa guci kesayangan ibunya terbuat dari porselen Cina yang mudah pecah, dan pecahannya bisa melukai kulit. Sekarang ini, sepertinya lutut Ayano sudah terluka karena terjatuh, dan ia tidak ingin kerusakan lebih lanjut terjadi hanya karena mereka bertindak (lebih) ceroboh. "Aku panggil Kaa-san dulu, ya. Biar pecahan gucinya dibersihkan."

"Ja-jangan!" Ayano malah menarik pergelangan tangan Shintarou keras-keras, membuat anak laki-laki itu tidak bisa bergerak. "Nanti kalau ibunya Shintarou-kun marah, bagaimana?"

Pandangan sang bocah menyapu lantai yang dipenuhi oleh pecahan guci. Memang benar bahwa guci tersebut cantik, Shintarou dan Momo sering sekali duduk di dekatnya hanya untuk memperhatikan motif-motif unik yang ada di sana. Namun, mau diapakan lagi? Tuan Naga dan rumahnya di langit ketujuh sudah hancur.

"Yang penting, luka Ayano diobati dulu," bocah penyuka hitam tersebut tersenyum lembut sambil melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Ayano. "Baru nanti kita pikirkan soal guci."

Kaa-san memang agak kecewa jadinya, dan ibu Ayano harus berbicara agak panjang mengenai guci tersebut. Namun luka Ayano sudah diobati dan sisa serpihan guci yang pecah sudah dibersihkan, jadi seharusnya luka Ayano bisa cepat sembuh.

"Apa gucinya tidak bisa ditempel lagi?" Ayano bertanya dengan polos pada kedua ibu yang sedang berdiskusi tersebut. "Kan ada lem."

"Kalaupun ditempel, bekas retakannya masih ada, Ayano-chan, jadinya jelek," Ayaka menjelaskan dengan lembut sambil mengusap-usap rambut anaknya. "Beda dengan luka di lutut Ayano-chan. Beberapa hari lagi juga akan sembuh dan tidak ada bekasnya. Tapi hati manusia mirip dengan guci itu. Kalau sudah pecah, hati bisa ditempel lagi, namun bekas retakannya masih ada."

Seperti apa hati yang pecah itu? Shintarou hanya bisa bertanya-tanya.

_(aku tidak akan pernah memecahkan hatimu, Ayano.)_

* * *

.

**#28 be your bride**

Shintarou bersumpah kalau Ayano tidak pernah terlihat secantik ini sebelumnya.

Sebenarnya ia ada bersama dengan kekasihnya saat mereka pergi untuk mengukur baju pengantin, dan mereka sempat mengambil foto bersama saat baju mereka sudah selesai (terima kasih banyak, Ayaka-okaasan), tapi saat itu Ayano tidak berdandan.

Dan sedikit catatan, Shintarou lebih mementingkan kaki mulus daripada wajah yang didandani dengan baik. Jadi di matanya, wajah Ayano yang hanya menggunakan _BB cream_ataupun mengganti campuran warna _eye shadow_-nya tidak memiliki perbedaan sama sekali.

Namun hari ini berbeda; sinar mentari 15 Agustus menyelip masuk melalui jendela katedral, Shintarou mengenakan tuksedo merah marun bermerek lumayan mahal, dan pendeta telah bersiap untuk memberkati pernikahan mereka. Ekspresi kebahagiaan Ayano tertutup oleh cadar dari kain kasa khasnya para pengantin wanita, namun kecantikan gadis itu sudah memancar ke setiap sudut ruangan. Ekor gaun putihnya yang panjang menyapu karpet merah yang ditaburi kelopak mungil bunga _forget-me-not,_ sementara buket bunga mawar merah yang dipegangnya dengan kedua tangan telah mekar dengan sempurna (oh ya, terima kasih, Seto).

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan mereka.

Ketika janji sehidup-semati selesai diucapkan dan kedua cincin telah berganti posisi, jantung Shintarou rasanya ingin meledak dalam kebahagiaan.

_(aku ingin membekukan momen ini, Ayano—momen ketika kita berdua, akhirnya, menyatu untuk selamanya.)_

* * *

.

**#29 single kiss**

Terkadang, Shintarou berpikir mengapa ia dan Ayano bisa saling melengkapi satu sama lain, sebagaimana menyebalkan apa pun dirinya.

Mungkin, hal itu dapat terlihat dari bagaimana cara mereka menyatakan rasa cinta; Shintarou hanya mengucapkannya ketika ada hal-hal besar yang terjadi, sementara Ayano mengatakannya karena ada hal-hal kecil yang membuatnya bahagia. Mungkin sesimpel itu.

Maka sampailah pasangan kekasih tersebut pada momen ini—ketika televisi menjadi latar suasana yang tenggelam sepenting apa pun acaranya (hitung mundur sebelum kutub bumi berbalik dari utara ke selatan dan arah sebaliknya—dengan kata lain, kiamat) dan matahari mulai terbenam ke ufuk timur untuk terakhir kalinya bagi kedua insan yang dimabuk cinta. Langit terlihat begitu jingga serta marun, sementara genggaman penuh sayang Ayano menjaga tangan kiri Shintarou tetap hangat.

"Shintarou-kun," Ayano menoleh ke arahnya dan memecahkan keheningan menenangkan di antara mereka, "pemandangan matahari terbenamnya cantik, ya. Aku senang karena bisa melihat pemandangan seperti ini bersamamu."

"Dan satu menit lagi, dunia akan berakhir," Shintarou membalas sambil mengetatkan genggaman tangannya. "Aku senang karena bisa menghabiskan detik-detik ini bersamamu."

Di waktu lain pula, Shintarou sering berpikir bahwa dirinya adalah seseorang yang tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata romantis—hampir semua fonem yang terlontar dari bibirnya ada untuk menyakiti orang lain. Maka ia lebih memilih untuk menunjukkan afeksinya dalam perbuatan, misalnya dengan ciuman lembut di bibir untuk orang yang paling dicintainya.

Namun kalau mau dipikir-pikir juga, kata-kata tidak akan cukup untuk menggambarkan perasaan Shintarou untuk Ayano dan Ayano untuk Shintarou, padahal mereka hanya memiliki waktu kurang dari satu menit.

Jadi hanya ada satu yang bisa mereka lakukan; Shintarou menunduk dan memiringkan kepalanya, sementara Ayano menutup mata dan berjinjit untuk menyeberangi perbedaan tinggi badan di antara mereka.

Bibir mereka bertemu.

Surya kembali ke peraduan.

Kedua insan tersebut menjadi satu.

Dan litosfer melebur dalam kehancuran.

_(jika suatu hari nanti, kita punya kesempatan, Shintarou-kun—)_

_(—aku ingin menyayangimu, Ayano, lagi dan lagi.)_

* * *

.

**#30 a wish upon a star**

Suatu malam, Kisaragi Shintarou dan Tateyama Ayano menghabiskan waktu sambil memandang langit berbintang dari balik balkon vila yang mereka sewa sepanjang bulan madu—karena pekerjaan Shintarou saat itu sangat mendesak untuk diselesaikan, mereka menikah diam-diam dan menunda bulan madu mereka selama sebulan, tetapi kini semuanya sudah terbayar lunas.

"Langit malam ini indah, ya, Shintarou-kun," ujar Ayano sambil merangkul pinggang suaminya dengan erat. "Bulan purnama bersinar dengan cerah dan ada begitu banyak bintang di langit. Tidak seperti di Tokyo."

Shintarou hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum lembut. Bukankah hubungan mereka selalu seperti itu? Ayano akan membicarakan mengenai hal-hal simpel yang terjadi di sekitar mereka, atau membicarakan apa pun yang terlintas di benaknya, lalu Shintarou akan menjadi pendengar yang baik dan membiarkan Ayano tahu bahwa ia selalu mendengarkan. Jarang-jarang ia menjadi orang yang berbicara lebih banyak.

"Aku senang kita pergi ke pegunungan untuk bulan madu," kali ini Ayano menyandarkan kepalanya ke atas dada Shintarou yang bidang, sementara pria itu melanjutkan aktivitasnya untuk mengelus helaian rambut cokelat istrinya. Kadang ia masih tidak percaya bahwa mereka sudah menikah, dan gadis di hadapannya tersebut telah menjelma menjadi Kisaragi Ayano, orang yang akan selalu bersamanya seumur hidupnya dan tidak akan pergi meninggalkannya lagi.

Siapa yang menyangka bahwa Shintarou yang sangat menyebalkan seperti itu dapat bertumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang memiliki istri semanis Ayano?

"Shintarou-kun, lihat!"

Mendadak, Ayano menarik lengan baju Shintarou keras-keras sambil menunjuk ke arah langit. Bintang-bintang tidak lagi sekadar berkelap-kelip di nun kejauhan sana, namun kini ada pergerakan cepat bagai kilat yang menghiasi kegelapan.

Hujan meteor.

"Wah, bintang jatuhnya banyak sekali!" seru wanita itu kegirangan. "Ayo Shintarou-kun, kita ucapkan satu permintaan!"

Shintarou hanya menaikkan alis sebagai reaksinya. "Kau masih percaya terhadap bintang jatuh?"

"Tidak juga," Ayano menggeleng pelan, "namun berharap pada bintang jatuh itu terdengar romantis bagiku. Ayo kita ucapkan harapan kita dalam hati, siapa tahu terkabul."

Pria muda tersebut menghembuskan napas sambil menahan tawa, lalu menarik wanita dengan netra karamel tersebut dalam rengkuhannya. Ia melekatkan kening mereka sesaat sebelum mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Ayano.

Sensasi kembang api yang meledak itu masih ada di sana, membuat Shintarou merasa haus akan ciuman yang tak bisa dihentikan. Hujan meteor masih berlanjut di langit, namun ia tidak peduli—bintang-bintang yang terpancar dari sorot mata Ayano lebih indah dari pemandangan yang ada, dan gadisnya sudah berjinjit untuk mengunci bibirnya sekali lagi. Shintarou mengetuk bibir bawah Ayano, dan wanita muda tersebut membukanya sedikit untuk membiarkan lidah Shintarou menyusup ke dalam. Untuk sesaat, lidah mereka bertarung untuk memperebutkan posisi kepemimpinan, walaupun akhirnya selalu sama—Shintarou selalu menang, dan Ayano akan membiarkan dirinya mabuk dalam ledakan kebahagiaan yang mereka bagi bersama.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ayano," ucap Shintarou setelah mereka saling melepaskan bibir mereka untuk menarik napas. "Sangat mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu selama-lamanya."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Shintarou-kun," balas Ayano sambil memejamkan mata dalam pelukan hangat sang pria berjaket merah, merasakan ada dua detak jantung yang bersinkronisasi dengan senyuman yang melekat di wajahnya—Shintarou terasa hidup di dada kanannya, dan ia membalas detak kehidupan itu dari sebelah kiri. "Oh iya, omong-omong, aku hamil."

Sejenak, waktu membeku sebelum sebuah cengiran merekah dari suaminya. "Maksudmu ... kau hamil ... anak kita? Buah cinta pertama kita?"

Ayano tidak sempat mengangguk, karena Shintarou telah menariknya kembali dalam ciuman hangat; tangan kanannya tidak pernah lepas dari perut insan terindah dalam hidupnya.

_(aku ingin menjadi istri dan ibu yang sempurna untuk keluarga kita ke depannya; aku ingin menjadi milikmu seutuhnya dan hanya mencintai kau dan anak-anak kita; aku ingin merasakan kebahagiaan bersamamu seumur hidupku.)_

_(aku ingin menjadi suami dan ayah yang dapat membawa keluarga kita menuju kebahagiaan; aku ingin menyerahkan semua yang aku punya hanya untukmu dan untuk anak-anak kita; aku ingin berada di sisimu sampai kekekalan berakhir.)_

**_owari_**

* * *

.

**[1]** Satu _cour_ sama dengan 3 bulan, waktu untuk satu _season_ anime

**[2]** Hyouka/Kotenbu Series adalah karya Honobu Yonezawa. Di sini, Shintarou dan Ayano menjadi Houtarou dan Eru dalam episode 22 anime Hyouka.


End file.
